Hoffnung???
by Taiora-Fan


Vorwort:  
  
Ich habe mal versucht eine Digimonfanfic zu schreiben, es ist meine erste, also seid bitte nicht zu streng mit mir! Ich würd mich ganz riesig über Kommentare freuen, egal ob gute oder schlechte. Schickt mir einfach ne Mail an DigimonFan2010@yahoo.de  
  
Okay, ich wünsch euch viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
  
  
„Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Ein schriller Schrei hallte durch das eingetretene Schweigen. Das Mädchen rannte zu dem am Boden liegenden Jungen. Kaum war sie bei ihm angekommen, kniete sie sich nieder und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. „Tai! Tai! Hörst du mich?" Der braunhaarige Junge lag ganz regungslos da, man könnte meinen er sei tot. „Sora! Komm zurück! Es ist zu spät! Wir brauchen dich jetzt!" Ihre beste Freundin Mimi zerrte an ihrem Arm, doch sie merkte das gar. Noch immer versuchte sie verzweifelt mit ihrem besten Freund zu reden. „Tai, komm schon. Wach auf!" Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. „Tai, bitte!" Schluchzend schüttelte sie ihn. Sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden. Sein Gesicht war ganz blutverschmiert und sein ganzer Körper wirkte so leblos. Ein grausames Lachen machte sie wieder aufmerksam auf den Kampf. Viele Bilder von vor dem Unglück erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge:  
  
Rückblick  
  
„Hey Sora!" Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Wer hatte sie gerufen? Ein Junge mit struppigem, braunem Haar kam auf sie zugelaufen. „Tai! Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich habe dich gesucht.", meinte er verschmitzt grinsend. „So so..... was wolltest du denn von mir?" Sora war alleine im Park spazieren gewesen, weil sie ein wenig nachdenken wollte, aber das konnte sie jetzt wohl vergessen. „Lass dich überraschen!" Wieder umspielte ein Grinsen das Gesicht des Jungen. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl vor hatte. Tai war berühmt für seine verrückten Ideen. Sie konnte die Freude in seinen Augen richtig sehen. Er zog ein rotes Tuch hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Darf ich dir das um die Augen binden? Ich möchte dich wohin führen." „Meinetwegen." Sora lächelte ihn an. Vorsichtig band er ihr das Tuch um die Augen. Ein wundervolles Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper, als seine warmen Hände ihren Nacken berührte. „Darf ich?" Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie. Sora liebte seine Hände. Sie waren so schön groß, beschützerisch! Total aufgeregt lief sie neben Tai her. „Was hat er bloß vor?", dachte sie. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie stehen geblieben und sie wusste ganz genau, dass Tais Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem eigenen entfernt war, denn sie spürte seine warmen Atem und spürte, dass dieser ziemlich unregelmäßig ging. „Nanu? Ist er etwa auch aufgeregt?", dachte sie und musste grinsen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Träume nun in Erfüllung gehen würden und er sie küssen würde? „Tai! Sora! Ein Notfall! Wir müssen sofort in die Digiwelt!" Kari, Tais kleine Schwester kam angerannt. „Wir haben nun wirklich keine Zeit um „Blinde Kuh" zu spielen", hörte man sie sagen. Seufzend nahm Tai ihr das Tuch wieder ab, sie standen vor einem wunderschönen See und die Sonne ging grade unter. „Was ist denn so wichtiges?", fragte Tai genervt. Er war sogar ein wenig sauer auf seine kleine Schwester. So klein war sie ja auch gar nicht mehr. Staatliche 13 Jahre. „Es gibt Probleme in der Digiwelt. Ein fremdes Digimon ist aufgetaucht. Die anderen sind schon da!"  
  
2.Rückblick  
  
Ein ihnen unbekanntes, grausames Digimon hatte sie angegriffen. Alle Digimon waren erschöpft genau wie ihre Partner. Sora hatte schon viele Schürfwunden an ihren Armen und Beinen, doch sie würde nicht aufgeben! Es schien so, als würden ihre ganzen Digimon keine Chance gegen es haben, als es anfing zu sprechen: „Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen! Seht es ein! Ich mache euch ein Angebot: Ihr gebt mir das Wappen das ich brauche und ich lasse euch alle am Leben." Ein Schweigen hatte sich breit gemacht. Das Digimon redete weiter: „Es gibt da nur einen Haken, der Träger des Wappens muss sterben, damit ich es mir aneignen kann!" „Niemals!", hatten sie alle sofort gerufen, außer Tai. Er hatte das Digimon skeptisch angeschaut und dann gefragt: „Welches Wappen?" Erschrocken hatten sich die anderen zu ihm gedreht. „Du liegst richtig mit deiner Vermutung. Kluger Junge. Ja, ich will das Wappen..................... des Mutes!" Entsetzen machte sich auf Soras Gesicht breit. Langsam machte Tai einen Schritt nach vorne nacheinander blickte er allen ins Gesicht. Kari fing an zu weinen, doch T.K. stand neben ihr, um sie zu trösten. Zitternd wartete Sora auf das, was passieren würde. Sie wollte schreien, zu Tai rennen, ihn davon abhalten, aber sie konnte nicht. Tai stand nun ganz dicht vor dem Digimon. Er hatte Angst, aber für seine Freunde war er jederzeit bereit zu sterben. Er war eine Art Anführer. Er musste sich darum kümmern, dass es allen gut ging, und damit alle wieder heil nach Hause kommen würde, musste das Digimon das Wappen des Mutes haben. Warum war ihm unklar, aber er war bereit sein Leben für seine Freunde herzugeben. Das Digimon streckte seine langen schwarzen Klauen nach dem Wappen des Mutes aus und feuerte eine Attacke namens „Todeshieb" auf Tai ab. Leblos sank er zu Boden.  
  
Ende Rückblick  
  
„Sora, jetzt komm schon!" Mimi hatte ihr aufgeholfen. „Welch Dummkopf! Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, ich würde nur ein Wappen brauchen? Ich will sie alle! Ich muss euch alle auslöschen!" Ein schreckliche Lachen ertönte. Mit Tränen in den Augen ging Sora auf das Digimon zu. Das konnte sie einfach nicht glauben! Hatte Tai etwa umsonst sein Leben geopfert? Wutentbrannt kam sie dem grausamen Digimon immer näher. Plötzlich passierte es.....  
  
Die beiden Digivice von Tai und Sora schwebten hoch oben in der Luft und strahlten unglaublich hell. Sie wurden eins und man konnte sehen, dass das dem bösen Digimon nicht gut tat. Es wurde immer schwächer und fing an sich aufzulösen! Als es vollends verschwunden war, lösten sich auch die Beiden Digivices auf und man hörte nur noch das klirren des Wappen des Mutes das auf den Boden aufschlug. Kraftlos ließ sich Sora auf ihre Knie fallen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was so eben passiert war. Das Digimon war vernichtet, sie musste nicht mehr um ihr Leben bangen! Die anderen kamen auf sie zugerannt, beglückwünschten sie zu ihrem Sieg und das obwohl sie gar nichts getan hatte. Sie wollte von alle dem nichts wissen, schnell raffte sie sich wieder auf und rannte zu Tai, der noch immer am Boden lag. Sie ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen und nahm wieder seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. „Tai, es ist tot, es hat sich aufgelöst, bitte, du musst wieder zu dir kommen!" Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Agumon kam auf die Beiden zugelaufen. „Tai hier, das wird dir Kraft geben." Agumon hatte das Wappen aufgehoben und legte es auf Tais Brust. Die anderen Digiritter standen ratlos daneben, keiner wusste was nun zu tun war. „Tai...." Immer wieder wiederholte Sora seinen Namen in der Hoffnung seine wundervolle Stimme noch einmal hören zu können! „So.....ra......." erst glaubte sie sich verhört zu haben, aber dem war nicht so! Tai hatte grade wirklich ihren Namen gesagt! Schwach hatte er seine Augen geöffnet. Aufgeregt nahm sie seine Hand und drückte sie vor Freude. „Tai, halt durch, es wird alles wieder gut! Du wirst wieder gesund!" Sie lächelte ihn an. „N...........ein.... es....geht....zu....Ende......" „Nein! Du kommst wieder zu Kräften, glaub mir!", rief Sora dazwischen aber Tai redete weiter: „Ich ....muss.....dir.....noch etwas......sa..........gen......." „Was.........denn Tai?" Sora schluchzte wieder, aber sie wollte die Hoffnung nicht einfach so aufgeben. Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, aber es kam keine mehr. Das war zu viel für Sora, als sie merkte, dass Tai seine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen....  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie in einem hellen Raum auf. Die Sonne schien in ihr Gesicht.. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. „Sora! Gott sei dank! Wir haben uns schon solche Sorgen gemacht!" „Sorgen um mich?" Verwirrt schaute sie in die Augen ihrer besten Freundin Mimi. „Was.... ist denn pas...?" Sie hielt inne. Ein furchtbares Bild erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge. Tai wie er leblos am Boden liegt und plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein! Das Digimon, das Versprechen, die Digevices, Tais geschlossene Augen. „Wo ist Tai?!", fragte sie. „Ganz ruhig Sora..." Mimi legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schulter, aber das interessierte Sora nicht. „Wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm.......... ist er...?" Mimi machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Tai ist...." Sie machte eine Pause. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr...", schluchzte Sora, „Ihm geht es gut, ich weiß es..." „Lass mich doch mal ausreden Sora!", rief Mimi und erschrocken nickte Sora. „Nachdem du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist, haben wir euch beide in die reale Welt gebracht. Sofort wurdet ihr ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Das ist jetzt schon 3 Tage her." „Was?" „Ja, wir oder besser gesagt ich bin froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist, ich werds sofort den anderen sagen. Mit diesen Worten holte sie ihr Handy heraus und verschickte eine Sms an Matt, er sollte es allen anderen sagen. (Anm. Ich weiß, dass man keine Handys im Krankenhaus benutzen darf, aber da ist es halt ne Ausnahme! ;)) Danach fuhr Mimi fort: „Tai wurde sofort in den OP geschickt, aber keiner der Ärzte konnte sagen, was mit ihm ist. Gestern wurde er nach Hause geschickt, Matt ist bei ihm. Du weißt ja sicherlich, dass seine Eltern weg sind, oder? Wir haben sie schon benachrichtig, aber wegen des schweren Unwetters fliegen keine Flugzeuge mehr hier her. Es wird noch dauern, bis sie da sind, aus dem Grund sind deine Eltern auch noch nicht hier und Kari haben wir zu T.K. geschickt, sie ist noch zu jung um sich um ihren Bruder zu kümmern." „Aber was ist jetzt genau mit Tai?" „Wir können es dir nicht sagen. Ich will ganz ehrlich zu dir sein Sora, manchmal scheint es, als würde es ihm wieder besser gehen und schon im nächsten Moment sieht es so aus, als würden es seine letzten Minuten sein..." Die letzten Worte hatte sie beinahe geflüstert. „Ich muss zu ihm! Sofort!", meinte Sora und wollte aufstehen, aber Mimi hielt sie zurück, „Lass uns doch erst mal den Arzt rufen. Er entscheidet dann, ob du nach Hause kannst oder nicht." Nur widerwillig ließ Sora die Untersuchungen des Arztes zu. Sie wollte sofort bei Tai sein, aber sie musste sich gedulden. Nach einiger Zeit ließ der Arzt Sora gehen und sie und Mimi machten sich sofort auf den Weg zu der Wohnung der Yagamis. Noch fühlte sich Sora etwas schwach, aber es ging schon wieder besser. Mimi hatte einen Schlüssel für die Wohnung, weil hauptsächlich sie und Matt sich um Tai kümmerten. Schnell lief sie voraus. „Matt?" „Mimi! Wo ist Sora? Ist sie nicht bei dir?" Matt kam auf sie zugelaufen und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Doch, sie kommt gleich. Wie geht es Tai?" Matt seufzte. „Im Moment wieder schlechter. Ich würde sagen, er hat Fieberträume..." „Ich glaub, es ist besser, wenn wir Sora mit ihm alleine lassen, meinst du nicht auch?" „Ja, das sehe ich genauso." „Was siehst du genauso, Matt?" Sora war zu ihnen gekommen und schaute ihn fragend an: „Hey Sora! Geht's dir wieder besser?" Er kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie freundschaftlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie umarmte seit sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, aber daran dachte sie natürlich nicht. Sie nickte bloß und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ich denke wir sollte jetzt gehen." Meinte Mimi und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu, „Kümmere dich gut um ihn, wenn etwas ist, du weißt ja, wir sind jederzeit für dich erreichbar." Sora nickte wieder bloß und die beiden verabschiedeten sich.  
  
Vorsichtig machte Sora ein paar Schritte vorwärts auf Tais Zimmer zu. Sie konnte sein Stimme hören. Er schien etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und trat dann ein mit der Angst im Nacken vor seinem Anblick. Tais Gesicht war ganz rot und Schweiß lief ihm an seinen Wangen hinunter. Dieser Anblick zerriss Sora das Herz. Sofort setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, der neben Tais Bett stand und fasste nach seiner Hand. „Tai, warum hast du das bloß getan...." Ein paar vereinzelten Tränen waren in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Seine Hand war ganz heiß und er fing an zu zittern. Anscheinend hatte er irgendwelche Fieberträume. „Nein, das................werde.............ich.....ni......cht....zu lassen.....niemand.....tut ihr was...." Murmelte Tai vor sich hin und Sora drückte seine Hand noch fester. „Es wird alles wieder gut werden Tai...." Sie schluckte und stand dann auf um ihm ein nasses Tuch zu holen. „Matt? Bist du noch da?" Tai war anscheinend aufgewacht. „Nein Tai, ich bin es, Sora." Tai öffnete seine Augen und schaute in ihre. „So...ra?" „Ja, ich wollte dir eben einen nassen Waschlappen holen um deine Stirn zu kühlen." Tai nickte und Sora holte schnell den Waschlappen, den sie ihm dann behutsam auf die Stirn legte. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht...", Tais Stimme klang schwach und gebrechlich. Sora wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Warum sollte es ihr nicht gut gehen? Sie hatte schließlich nicht ihr Leben riskiert. „Aber Tai, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", fragte sie verdutzt. „Nun ja..." Ihm schien es wieder besser zu gehen. „Der Kampf war gefährlich. Matt hat mir erzählt, wie du das Digimon besiegt hast. Ich bin stolz auf dich." „Aber, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht.... es waren unsere Digivices..." „Das war trotzdem dein Verdienst." Er lächelte sein liebevolles Lächeln und Sora wünschte, dass das alles nie passiert wäre. Es herrschte einige Minuten schweigen und schließlich fragte Sora: „Warum hast du das getan Tai? Warum wolltest du dein Leben für unsers hergeben?" „Ich...", er blickte auf den Boden und nahm ihre Hand. Sie spürte, wie kalt diese war. „Wollte nicht, dass dir oder den anderen etwas passiert." Ihr Herz schlug schneller, weil er ihren Namen extra genannt hatte. Sora wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber als sie in seine Augen blickte, sah sie, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde. Da es Tai schon wieder gut zu gehen schien, hatte Sora vor, schnell nach Hause zu fahren um zu duschen und dann zurück zu kommen. „Ich fahr mal eben nach Hause. Danach komm ich wieder.", meinte sie, aber Tai hielt ihre Hand fest: „Nein, bitte bleib hier....." Er hatte eine fast weinerliche Stimme. „Aber Tai, es geht doch ganz schnell." Sein Handdruck wurde noch fester und sie konnte nicht aufstehen. „Nein Sora. Versprech mir, dass du hier bleibst, bis ich wieder gesund bin oder...." Sora ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sie wollte die Alternative gar nicht hören. „Okay Tai, ich versprech es dir. Aber lass mich eben zum Telefon, dann frag ich Mimi, ob sie mir meine Sachen vorbei bringen kann." Tai nickte und Sora rief Mimi an. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch stand Mimi auch schon vor der Tür mit Soras wichtigsten Sachen. „Es ist schon praktisch, wenn die beste Freundin den Haustürschlüssel hat.", dachte Sora. Den Abend verbrachten sie und Tai damit über ihre früheren Digimonabenteuer zu reden. Der nächste Tag verlief sehr ruhig und Tai ging es von Stunde zu Stunde besser. Es freute Sora sehr, ihn so zu sehen. Er war schon fast wieder in der Lage alleine aufstehen zu können. Am Abend hatte Sora sich neben ihm aufs Bett gelegt und sie waren schon fast wieder am schlafen, als sie bemerkte, dass Tais ganzer Körper zitterte. „Tai? Geht es dir nicht gut?" „Doch es geht schon.... ich dachte du schläfst." „Ich kann nicht einschlafen..." Sora Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, schließlich war es das erste Mal, dass sie neben Tai in einem Bett lag. Es war sogar seine Idee gewesen. Er hatte gemeint, dass sein Bett schon breit genug für die Beiden wäre. „Warum denn nicht?", fragte Tai. Irgendwie musste sie sich jetzt rausreden. „Ähm..... weil... ich die ganze Zeit an die Zeit vor deinem Unfall denken muss...", log sie schnell. „Na klasse gemacht, Sora!", verfluchte sie sich selbst in diesem Moment, denn dies war ja ein weiteres heikles Thema. „Was meinst du?", fragte er, „Bevor Kari gekommen ist?" Sora nickte, obwohl ihr klar war, das Tai das eigentlich nicht sehen konnte, aber anscheinend hatte er ihr Nicken gespürt. Nun fing auch Sora an zu zittern. Ganz langsam rückte Tai ein Stück näher an sie heran und legte seinen Arm um sie. „So besser?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Wieder konnte sie nur Nicken, sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Herz gleich zerspringen vor Aufregung. „Schade, dass dieses Digimon meinen Auftritt verpatzt hat...", meinte er nach einiger Zeit. „Was hattest du denn noch vor?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Das erzähl ich dir ein anderes Mal, lass uns jetzt schlafen..." „Verdammt!", dachte Sora, meinte aber nur: „Ja, gute Nacht Tai." Ein paar Minuten später hörte sie sein gleichmäßiges Atmen.  
  
Sora wachte auf, weil sie unglaublich schwitzte. Sie hatte das Gefühl in einer Sauna zu sein. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass es erst 1.00 Uhr nachts war. Als sie dann richtig wach war, fiel ihr auf, dass gar nicht sie es war die so schwitzte sondern Tai. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und merkte, dass er glühte. Sofort sprang sie auf und holte einen kühlen Waschlappen, den sie Tai auf die Stirn legte. Er atmete schwer und Sora machte sich große Sorgen. „Sora? Bist du das?", langsam öffnete er die Augen. „Ja Tai. Ich bin da." „Mir ist so heiß und schlecht...." „Tai...." Sora wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Plötzlich fing Tai wieder an zu zittern. „Tai? Was hast du?", fragte Sora besorgt. „Mir ist so kalt auf einmal..." Er zog sie leicht an sich heran. „Wärmst du mich bitte?" „K...klar...Tai." Sie legte sich ganz dicht an ihn ran und nahm ihn in den Arm. Es tat ihr weh ihn so ohne Kraft und Stärke zu sehen. Es war einige Minuten still zwischen den Beiden, wenn man Tais Zittern nicht mit zählte. „So.. sora?" „Ja?" „Ich glaub....es ist Zeit.....dir einiges zu....sagen...." Seine Stimme klang immer schwächer und Sora traten die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er so dachte. „Sag so was nicht, alles wird gut!" Tai erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern sprach einfach weiter: „Danke Sora.....du bist meine beste Freundin.....die beste Freundin....die ich mir wünschen konnte....." Seine Stimme ließ immer mehr nach und Sora kuschelte sich enger an ihn. Er war ganz kalt. Sie schluchzte einmal. „Aber tu mir einen Gefallen..... fang jetzt nicht an ..... zu weinen....." „O...okay..." Sora schluckte und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Ich.... hab noch eine Bitte....." „Ja?" Ganz langsam setzte Tai sich auf, lehnte sich an die Wand und schaute Sora traurig an. „Du bist das.... schönste Mädchen, dass ich kenne...." Sora setzte sich ebenfalls auf und saß nun direkt vor ihm. „Darum wünsche ich mir nur einen Kuss von dir....." Mit flehenden Augen sah er sie an. Sora hingegen glaubte ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Bevor....es zu spät.....ist...." Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer schüttelte Sora. Ganz langsam beugte Tai sich nach vorne und nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand. Sie kamen sich immer näher und näher.... bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Es war für Sora wie ein Feuerwerk. Seine Lippen waren, obwohl er so geschwächt war, weich und warm. Ihre Zungen spielten ein wildes Spiel. Es war einfach ein traumhaftes Gefühl für die Beiden. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich wieder von einander lösten. Aber danach sprachen beide kein Wort mehr. Sie legten sich wieder nebeneinander. Jeder musste für sich über das nachdenken, was eben passiert war. Tai hatte sich, mal wieder, ein wenig erholt und atmete ganz ruhig. Nach einiger Zeit flüsterte Tai: „Sora, ich liebe dich...." Aber das bekam sie schon gar nicht mehr mit, sie war schon am schlafen. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht, sie wusste, dass Tai es schaffen konnte. Sie würde zusammen glücklich werden!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sora früh auf. Sie wollte Tai wecken, wollte mit ihm über das von gestern Nacht reden. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Aber er war ganz kalt.... „Tai?!", rief sie und schüttelte ihn. „Tai?! Wach auf!" Sora versuchte krampfhaft ihn wach zu kriegen, aber er öffnete seine Augen nicht mehr. Neben ihm lag noch ein Zettel, den er anscheinend gestern Nacht geschrieben hatte, als sie schon eingeschlafen war. „Liebe Sora! Ich liebe dich! Versprich mir, mich nie zu vergessen!" Sora hielt den Zettel in der Hand. Die Schrift verwischte langsam wegen ihren vielen Tränen. „Das werde ich nicht Tai! Ich werde dich nie vergessen!" 


End file.
